2001
by Dedday-power
Summary: 11 septembre 2001. Attentats terroristes contre les États-Unis. Celui-ci était aux premières loges. Comment réagira-t-il face à ce drame? One-shoot.


Hello à tous! :D Alors voici un nouveau projet que j'ai fait et dont je suis assez fière! :) Ce qui inclut j'espère que vous le serez aussi! :P

Alors on parle des attentats du 11 septembre 2001 (d'où le titre) c'est pas très joyeux, on s'entend! Rating M parce que ça parle de mort et de sang, voilà.

Dans le fond, c'est comment réagit États-Unis, ou Amérique, face à ces attentats.

Pour rappel, Alfred = Amérique = États-Unis, et Iggy = Angleterre.

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Amérique essayait de travailler à son bureau mais il était incapable de se concentrer, comme à son habitude. Il lança son stylo à l'autre bout de la pièce et soupira.

- Si seulement je pouvais aller chez Japon ou Iggy, ou bien jouer chez-moi à un jeu v…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il tomba par terre, proie à une terrible souffrance.

Quatre. Quatre secousses majeures s'étaient fait sentir à travers son corps et son âme, provoquant les pires douleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui… ?

La panique. Du gris. La douleur. Du rouge. La terreur. Du noir. Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait dans son pays, il pleurait la mort de centaines de personnes. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas en guerre, l'étaient-ils ? La surprise ajoutait à sa douleur, comme une trahison. Qui ? Qui avait osé attaquer ses habitants de cette façon, sans avertir ? Mais à cet instant, ses pensées n'étaient que fort peu cohérentes. Il sentait tant de plaies se former sur lui.

Il se recroquevilla dans un coin de son bureau, sanglotant. Il était si inquiet, que ce passait-il donc ? Il n'avait même pas remarqué que dans sa chute du début, ses papiers s'étaient envolés dans toutes les directions. Sa souffrance semblait durer depuis des années. Des milliers d'aiguilles le transperçait de toutes parts. Chaque vie qui s'éteignait lui causait les pires douleurs. Il ne sentait plus ses membres. L'épouvante. L'horreur. Il avait des visions, qui l'informaient de ce qui se passait. La massacre était total, indescriptible. Le feu, le sang, les cadavres.

- Non, non non non non non non non NON ! NON ! Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

Amérique prit sa tête entre ses mains et cria de plus belle, la secouant frénétiquement, comme pour nier les faits. Il existait pour protéger sa nation, qui était à feu et à sang. Il frappa le mur de son poing, tellement fort qu'il le défonça.

- Je refuse ! Ils ne peuvent pas… Ils n'ont pas le droit… C'est impossible… Qui pourrait… ?

Le sang de ses bras gicla quand il y enfonça ses ongles dedans pour faire taire la douleur. Encore du sang… Il hoqueta de douleur et de chagrin. Nouvelle secousse. Destruction. L'effondrement des Tours. Encore plus de morts…

- STOP ! ARRÊTEZ TOUT ! Ça suffit. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez… C'est assez…

Amérique hurlait et pleurait tout à la fois. Tout était si confus. Les images continuaient de défiler dans sa tête. Il eut un soubresaut, la tête se cogna sur le mur et il s'évanouit.

- Les États-Unis d'Amérique peuvent-ils avoir l'air plus vulnérable que maintenant ? soupira l'assistant d'Amérique, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Celui-ci se réveilla alors que son corps et son âme criaient douleur. Il était étendu dans son lit, alors que son peuple souffrait ? Il se leva d'un coup, provoquant un vertige qui le fit se rasseoir expressément. C'est à ce moment que son assistant arriva dans la chambre. Amérique prit la parole avant même que le nouveau visiteur ne puisse placer un seul mot :

- Le bilan. Quel est le bilan ? dit-il, désespéré.

- Al, je ne crois pas que ça soit le bon…

- Ça ne sera jamais le bon moment ! le coupa-t-il avec douleur.

- Si tu insistes. Il y a eu 2 977 morts et 6 291 blessés.

Amérique ne dit rien, tétanisé. Son assistant lui expliqua les détails de l'affaire mais il n'était pas capable d'écouter, il était décomposé. Son peuple pleurait. Il pouvait ressentir la détresse de chacun de ses habitants. Tous avaient remplacé leur fierté par la tristesse, pour leur famille, pour leurs amis, perdus dans l'attentat.

- Je veux voir le Président, maintenant, si c'est possible, chuchota Amérique.

- Oui, bien sûr. Il prononcera un discours télévisé, bientôt, et ta présence sera requise, mais vous aurez le temps de discuter un peu avant.

Ils se rendirent là où aurait lieu le discours, à la maison blanche. Amérique fut conduit par son assistant dans la pièce où se trouvait leur Président, assistant qui se retira par la suite avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : «Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, il est aussi éprouvé que toi.», mais Amérique n'avait pas l'intention de contenir la rage.

- Je croyais que vous deviez veiller sur mon peuple… dit-il en serrant les dents.

- Je l'ai fait du mieux que je le pouvais, Alfred, mais personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'une telle chose arriverait.

- Je suis sûr que oui ! hurla Amérique, d'un air accusateur, presque fou. Il y a eu plus de 9 000 victimes ! Ce n'est pas normal, nous ne sommes même pas en guerre ! Mon peuple… Mon peuple !

- Alfred, ça suffit ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu vas donner le bon exemple à ton peuple. Écoute-moi bien, tu dois te ressaisir. Tu es leur modèle, ils copieront ton attitude, alors tu dois avoir l'air affligé, oui, mais calme et pas tout droit sorti d'un asile de fou !

Amérique allait répliquer mais le Président le gifla.

- J'ai dit que ça suffisait ! Je vais finir de me préparer et j'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher quand ça sera le moment. Tâche d'être à la hauteur. Tu représentes les États-Unis d'Amérique, un des plus puissants pays du monde entier ! C'est toi, que les autres nations regarderont, ils ne doivent déceler aucune faiblesse en toi ! Compris ?

Amérique acquiesça et le Président partit.

Amérique prit un drapeau de son pays, qui trainait sur une table, le roula en boule et commença à le bercer, comme si c'était un enfant. Il essayait de consoler son peuple à travers sa représentation. Il lui chuchotait des paroles pour le réconforter. Son sourire était si doux qu'il devenait méconnaissable.

Finalement, quelqu'un vit le chercher, comme l'avait promis le Président, alors il dût lâcher le drapeau, avec tristesse. Il se composa un visage qui ne comportait aucune défaillance, puis pénétra dans le bureau ovale. Le Président était déjà assis. Amérique se plaça à côté de la chaise, et ils attendirent le début de l'émission.

Amérique ferma ses yeux tout en écoutant le discours de Georges W. Bush :

- Ces actes meurtriers à grande échelle étaient destinés à effrayer notre nation en la plongeant dans le chaos et le repli... mais ils ont échoué. Notre pays est fort. Un grand peuple se lève pour défendre une grande nation. Les attentats terroristes peuvent secouer les fondations de nos immeubles les plus hauts mais ils ne peuvent pas ébranler les fondations de l'Amérique. Ces attaques brisent l'acier mais ne peuvent entamer l'acier de la détermination [...] L'Amérique, ses amis et alliés se joignent à tous ceux qui veulent la paix et la sécurité dans le monde et nous sommes unis pour gagner la guerre contre le terrorisme.

* * *

Je veux juste rajouter que les informations que j'ai trouvées viennent de Wikidépia. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? :)

Mes respects les plus profonds à tous ceux qui ont été touchés par ce drame-là


End file.
